Imprisoned
By, SuldreenSong Synopsis: "It’s been nine years and seven days since I got here It’s been about seven years since the world collapsed. And from what I’ve heard, it’s been two days since the first intelligent species went extinct." Fourteen year old Jaelyn Redek has only one goal: To survive. And she doesn't care what expense it comes at. The world she loved was demolished years before destruction's echo reached the rest of the world. Her work camp is now overflowing with children/teenagers that all want to get out by either attempting the impossible escape or being selected by the government as a trainee. Besides all that, there is something the world once had that is now missing. Hope. The world hasn't seen their guardians, such as Sophie Foster in years. Chapter One "You knew, didn't you?" A voice whispered from the darkness, next to me. "You knew that he would try to escape, right?" Their voice was strained, and from what I could tell it could be traced back to the bunk behind mine on the middle level. I tensed up, as I realized who it was. Renee Corolis. The girl who had a chance. "Of course I didn't." I snapped back, feigning ignorance, "And if I did, do think I would tell you?" I shut my mouth wishing I could suck back up those words. It was only three days until I would have my chance too, three days until he would come back for me, and for these three days it was of the most importance for me to stay under the radar. Which shouldn't have been quite difficult. I scanned the area, adjusting my eyes to the darkness. Renee had crept her way up to my bunk, and her scars were ever so visible, that despite the fact that they only scratched the surface of her face, the scars looked like they tore into her. There was a new tear in her face right above her brow, most likely because she was subject to another lashing. I know this sounds terrible, but I was almost relieved that she was the one with the most recent scar. Sure I had scars, we all do, and it didn’t really matter if you get a bit scratched up. Sometimes the pain was exactly what is needed, though. It commanded respect, impressed fear upon others, and most importantly it kept you from forgetting for a single moment that you’re a prisoner. And there was no way to change that. I looked back at her face, seeing the nine year old girl stare right back at me. Her left eye twitched as some blood from her open wound dripped into it, a reminder that her pain was ever present. "So you do know? She winced in pain as her brow furrowed. "Don't worry I won't tell a single person. That is if you give me something in return. " For such a young girl, this kid was more than mischievous. She had grown up to fast. "What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth, surprised that I conceded so easily. If I knew anything, I knew that children were too oftenly underestimated, and that I just made the same mistake the government had made years ago. She looked down, avoiding eye contact, "All, I'm saying', is that I want to come with you." I took a deep breath hoping I hadn't heard her right. "What!" I exclaimed. "Where did you get that from? I'm not going anywhere" I made sure to look her dead in the eye, preventing any signs of weakness from showing. She gazed back at me, her eyes looking as if they were staring into the inner depths of my very being. "I just know stuff, ok?" A light flashed on, from the other side of the tent, and Renee jumped on too her bunk hastily. But not before I noticed that there was something different about her appearance, with the little bit of light. Her circlet was missing. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Future